Stiles Stilinski vu par
by Anya and Stormy
Summary: Tout le monde connaît Stiles. Mais qu'en pensent vraiment ses amis? Comment le voient-ils? Découvrez le phénomène à travers ce recueil de très courts OS. 1) Peter. 2) Lydia.
1. Peter Hale

**Disclaimer général :** Rien ici ne nous appartient à part les pensées des personnages. Tout le reste est la propriété de Teen est un recueil d'OS très courts, la plupart aux environs de 300-400 mots, écrits principalement par Stormy. Nous essaierons de varier le style d'écriture. Ils sont assez basiques, c'est un lancement. Sachez que Stormy les a écrits soit durant la fin d'un DS, soit en cours. Bien entendu, nous nous tenons à votre disposition. Classé K+ par sécurité, pour langage un peu vulgaire parfois. Les opinions exprimés par les personnages nous sont propres, nous ne vous demandons pas d'y croire.

* * *

« Il est plutôt mignon ». C'est la première pensée qui monte à la tête des gens lorsqu'ils le voient. Après, quand il ouvre la bouche et commence à parler, ils s'en désintéressent. Pour eux, il parle trop et beaucoup trop vite. Il énerve les gens en parlant autant. Pour eux, ce ne sont que de stupides bavardages inutiles d'ado. Voilà comment il est le plus souvent qualifié : bavard, hyperactif, pénible. Seules quelques personnes arrivent à le supporter : son père, son meilleur ami, et cette espèce de conseillère à la noix du lycée. Même mon neveu n'y arrive pas. Mais ça l'attire. Il n'arrive pas à le suivre parce qu'il ne concentre sur cette bouche fine aux lèvres pleines de couleur rose pâle, et il a envie de les mordre. Quel idiot. Stiles est dingue de lui. Je trouve ça mignon à vrai dire, Stiles essaie tout le temps de capturer l'attention de Derek, et invariablement, il finit collé contre un mur. Derek a toujours eu du mal à s'exprimer avec des mots. Ce que je pense de Stiles ? C'est un dangereux adversaire quand on se le met à dos. Il est très intelligent, son cerveau marche extrêmement vite, et il peut être vicieux et sournois, malgré sa faible condition d'humain. Il est mignon aussi. Presque attirant. Il ferait un excellent Lapin pour le Grand Méchant Loup. Si seulement je le persuadais d'être transformé, il serait un loup incroyable. Il ferait un Bêta de premier choix. Et il pourrait même être Alpha s'il le souhaitait, j'en suis persuadé. De plus, son bavardage qui paraît insignifiant et une arme redoutable. Je finirais presque par regretter d'avoir mordu Scott au lieu de Stiles cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, Scott devient de plus en plus un vrai loup, mais Stiles se serait adapté beaucoup plus vite et avec beaucoup moins de difficultés. Scott est trop profondément humain pour être à 100% loup, tandis que Stiles pourrait l'être s'il se faisait mordre. Et puis... Stiles est l'âme-sœur de Derek.

* * *

**Notes** : Salut, ici Stormy! Donc, voici le premier OS que nous publions! Je l'ai écrit durant la fin d'un DS d'anglais, alors désolée s'il est plutôt brouillon. Donc, ceci est un recueil d'OS sur le personnage de Stiles. Pourquoi Stiles? Parce que je le trouve adorable, et que je trouve qu'il est le vrai héros de l'histoire. Un humain qui souvent sauve les loups-garous. Et dans ce premier OS, nous avons l'avis de Uncle Peter sur le jeune homme! Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous le trouvez plutôt réaliste? Personnellement, je vois Peter comme un homme assez fourbe mais bon, à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Nous verrons dans la suite des saisons si j'ai raison et si je reste sur cet avis! Cet OS est situé plutôt vers la saison 2, si vous voulez un point chronologique. Oh, la plupart de ces OS exprimeront un avis plutôt Sterekien, donc je vous demande de respecter ce point de vue. Je me tiens à votre disposition pour les remarques, questions que vous avez!


	2. Lydia Martin

« Quel chiot battu... » pensai-je en croisant une nouvelle fois son regard. Il m'exaspérait. En même temps, il me faisait pitié. Il était dingue de moi, mais il était simplement un bon ami pour moi. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, il avait changé. Il était devenu plus grave, plus sérieux, moins intéressé par moi. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, j'étais heureuse qu'il passe enfin à autre chose, et qu'il se mette en quête de son amour véritable, son âme-sœur. Je souris en repensant à la réunion de la nuit dernière. Les Hale étaient revenus et nous avions eu une rencontre : rien n'avait réellement changé. Scott et Derek s'étaient engueulés, et j'avais amené du pop-corn. Oh, Derek avait aussi fini par plaquer une nouvelle fois au mur Stiles. Mais cette fois, un éclair de désir leur était passé dans les yeux : il y avait une tension sexuelle incroyable lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. J'aurais pu pousser un petit cri d'excitation mais je me suis tue. Ces deux-là finiront ensemble, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre : ils sont le yin et le yang, le soleil et la lune, la nuit et le jour. A la fois opposés et complémentaires. Et Stiles le méritait, oh oui. Il avait tant souffert et tant donné, il avait plusieurs fois manqué de perdre son père. Il mérite le bonheur. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir souffert le martyr pour Scott, pour Derek, pour sa meute. Stiles était un jeune homme doux et fragile, bien qu'intelligent, peut-être même plus que moi, et j'avais peur que d'autres épreuves ne le brisent totalement, surtout après son sacrifice. Stiles était un jeune homme angélique, à la fois naïf et extrêmement conscient. Il était libre de penser et de réfléchir, et il réfléchissait très vite et très bien. Oui, Stiles méritait d'être heureux avec Derek, et d'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Malheureusement, je pressentais que ça ne serait pas aussi simple...

* * *

**Notes** : Re-salut tout le monde! Stormy here! Je vous présente donc à la suite mon 2e OS, avec cette fois l'avis de Lydia Martin sur Stiles! Il a été écrit en cours de philo, mea culpa. Il peut donc paraître aussi brouillon que le précédent. J'ai oublié de préciser que bien sûr, Anya a un droit de regard sur chacun de mes écrits, et me sert également de Bêta, tout comme je lui sers de Bêta. Alors, votre avis sur notre Reine Martin? La trouvez-vous réaliste? Les phrases au présent sont mises exprès, car elles expriment une vérité qui est générale dans ce recueil. Bien, le point de vue de miss Lydia se situe juste après la saison 3A, et je l'ai écrit peu avant que le nouvel épisode sorte, c'est pourquoi il ne suit pas la trame lancée dans le 3B. Une nouvelle fois, je suis à votre disposition! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain OS sortira, cela dépendra de ma rapidité d'écriture et de mon temps libre (ou de mon écoute en philo haha).


End file.
